johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
A guest
This video takes place after Greth finds Tyler in the woods. The two ask each other various questions about the Lunar and Moon Children. Tyler reveals the name of the 'achive guy' - José. Greth offers to introduce Tyler to an online group who are trying to contact him, to which Tyler seems interested. Tyler also explains to Greth that Patrem was originally named Hank and began running the Lunar Children from the fishery. He also explains that many of the cultists living in Ohio suddenly went missing. Details Details as of 9/9/18. Description: "I had this other video I planned on uploading that I recorded before this that was pretty important, it featured me figuring out something pretty important about that sign in my yard. But something fucked it up and I am trying to figure out how to fix it (maybe the sign itself? idk) but this is the guy I talked about in that video who was gonna come hang out with me who knew a bit about the various cult doings in the area." Tags: "hidden,in,plain,sight,KE" Video Transcript The video begins with Tyler sitting in his room. He is speaking to Greth as vaporwave plays in the background. Tyler: "You know what I don't think that, uh... the people following my Youtube channel actually know about?" Greth: "What's that?" Tyler: "My personal religion." Tyler holds up a book and shows the camera. It's a bit difficult to read, however. Tyler: "Odin. ...Man. Have I told you about the runes that I'm studying? The Armanen Futharkh?" Greth: "No..." Tyler: "It's 18 runes that correspond to, uh... Man, this music is like really religious for what I'm talking about. (Laughs) It's 18 runes that correspond to the 18 runes that Odin talks about in the Rúnatal." The vaporwave ends. Tyler: "Oh, well just cut off on me why don't you. (Laughs) But, uh..." The vaporwave begins playing once again. Tyler: "Okay..." The video cuts Tyler leaning back in a chair. Tyler: "Who cares." Greth: "Okay (Laughs)" The video cuts once again. Tyler holds his bullet necklace in his hand. Tyler: "Man... So... Do you know anything about the Lunar Children?" Greth: "Uh... I mean, I was reading about them on the website... And watching the videos." Tyler: "Do you know about what happened on their uh, big 4/23 incident of like two years ago?" Greth: "Is that where they drowned the kid? Or..." Tyler: "Oh no, that was like... almost two decades ago." Greth: "Oh..." Tyler: "...In like I think 2002? Or..." Greth: "Oh was this- Oh was this... the house fire?" Tyler: "Uh, no that was my uh, that was- that was my friend, John..." Greth: "Oh..." Tyler: "Uh..." Greth: "No, tell me more about it." Tyler: "I'm asking about it cause all I know is that, uh... For some reason they have this like fucking fetish for me, like I don't understand in the grand scheme why specifically they require me for something that they're trying to do, but I guess they like failed too many times in a row? Due to I guess as far as I'm concerned, going off what information I can find, some like unseen forces keep preventing them from, uh, getting their job done. And I guess their, uh, big fucking deity decided to fucking eat them or something? I don't fucking know because, like... There was like this 'oh shit' meltdown post and, uh, apparently after that everybody at that building that they had in Ohio just vanished. Everybody that like regularly attended suddenly was all on like a missing persons list..." Greth: "...Well, I mean... I know there's like, uh... There are people on the internet that I can, uh... introduce you to who know a lot more about this than I do... And I think they, uh... have been trying to contact you for some time." Tyler: "Well, I mean, I got like a lot of people trying to contact me all the time. A lot of the time in Spanish. But, uh..." Greth: "No this is different. I mean it's not just the random YouTube comments sections, it's uh... There's a, uh, Discord. Do you know what that is?" Tyler: "Uh, I..." Greth: "It's like a... It's kinda like a gamer Skype thing?" Tyler: "That sounds... pretty gay. But, uh... (Laughs) But yeah I do have a Discord account." Greth: "Okay..." Tyler: "But, uh... Yes." Greth: "Okay. Because they, uh... They first contacted me because I was involved in something a number of years ago relating to a kid. Uh... There was like this website and I made some videos that helped some people, um... It might have something to do with what's going on." Tyler: "...What was the website?" Greth: "Uhm... Youshouldnthavedonethat.net." The video and audio stutter as Tyler makes a strange noise. During the stuttering an image of BEN and an image of Regiminis can be seen. The video cuts back in with Tyler looking through a box of vaporwave cassettes, presumably back right after Tyler talked about Odin, considering the book is seen nearby. Tyler: "What should I put on...? Pick one. Should I put on, uh... 'Eternal Desolation', 'Equip', or uh... I forget what this is actually called but it's by R23X." Greth: "I dunno." Tyler: "Uhh, just pick one at random." Greth picks 'Eternal Desolation' Tyler: "Okay." Tyler puts the cassette into the player. He leans back and nearly drops some cassettes. Tyler: "Oh shit." The video cuts back to the previous scene after Greth mentions YSHDT.net. Greth: "(Ok)ay." Tyler: "Uh, yeah... I've never heard of that website." Greth: "Alright, well, uh..." Tyler: "Well, actually... Uh, the- That phrase sounds a little familiar. But, uh... Actually, I don't- I don't think I've ever, uh... I don't think I've ever been to that website, no." Greth: "Okay... Well it's, uh... It's a little... (Sigh) Actually it's- I'm having trouble remembering if it's new or old..." Tyler: "...Oh, now I remember where- where I heard the phrase, because actually, uh... That guy, José, um... Or the 'archive guy' that's apparently on the same server that he salvaged out of that, uh... fishery building." Greth: "Okay... Is that server somewhere nearby? Or..." Tyler: "It's actually at his house. Well I mean I'm assuming it's at his house. I've never been to his house, I don't actually know where he lives. I know he must live close or else he couldn't have gone to physically go get it like he said he did." Greth: "So... Who's the original server owner?" Tyler: "I guess the Lunar Children collectively. I don't know specifically... Like, okay-" Greth: "Wait, so... Wait who's- Who's Patrem then?" Tyler: "I've worked out that Patrem was a guy named Hank, actually... Who I guess was involved in a lot of occult stuff and for whatever reason started doing it, like, out of his own building... Like, I guess like he used to own that fishery? And I guess back in like the late, late, late 90's to early 2000's he started running his scheme out of there? Like, I guess what went on to become the Lunar Children. Whatever he was doing was like a precursor to it, maybe? I don't know, or maybe it was? I don't know, this is just like collective word around town I can get, and like... bits of like public record information. But, uh... Basically, um... Yeah, the guy owned that fishery- I don't know what the, like, legality deal on the property is right now. I kinda- and this is like bordering on conspiracy theory tier thought, but like I have for years now kinda assumed there was something fucked about the local police force. Um... And now I have reason honestly to believe that they... A lot of the police force is probably like directly involved with this cult... Because I guess at a time they were actually a pretty big pervasive local thing until a lot of, like, the big players moved north over to Ohio... But that's like the most of what I've managed to establish just doing the reading up and talking to people local that want to talk" Images aguest.png Category:Canon videos Category:Videos Category:Greth Arc